LOVE OF A COUPLE: StarCraft fanfic
by ZergLoverK
Summary: A StarCraft fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a StarCraft fan fiction on the events directly after HOTS. It says a "what-if" story, and in this case the what if is Raynor being infested. This is my first fan fiction, so any inaccuracies or comments are highly appreciated! **

MENGSK'S PALACE, KORHAL

Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades, was standing on the now-sunroof area of Arcturus Mengsk's palace. Jim Raynor, leader of the Raiders, had literally gone through hell. He had been betrayed by Mengsk when he left Kerrigan to die, and then saved Kerrigan by de-infesting her, and then Kerrigan got infested again, and she had just made the Emperor of the Terran Dominions' head, and his entire being, to quite literally implode. She stood there for a minute. Then she turned and said, "Thank you, Jim." He responded without hesitation, "My pleasure, darlin'." As she flew away, Jim realized that he didn't WANT for them to be separated again. He called out, "Wait! Sarah!" Kerrigan stopped and looked down to Jim. "What is it?" He replied, without a thought, "I want to come with you!" Kerrigan was shocked. "B-b-but…you would have to be zerg to come with me. If you weren't, you would be torn to pieces!" Kerrigan knew that there was no truth in this, but she wanted Jim to herself, and for him to forget about the Raiders and Horner. She was that desperate that she would kill to keep Jim with her. Jim did not know that you didn't have to be zerg to go with Kerrigan, so he said something only a lovesick person would say. "Then make me like you!" Kerrigan was more than happy to comply.

2 HOURS LATER, KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN

"Abathur! Have you integrated my primal zerg DNA into Jim's cocoon yet?" Abathur, Chief of the Zerg Evolution, replied, "Yes, my queen. The drones have already woven the DNA into the cocoon." Kerrigan elatedly replied, "Good, very good…" She heard Izsha psionically state, "My queen, we are being hailed by the Terran vessel James Raynor once commanded." "Put them through, Izsha." Kerrigan turned to see the furious face of Matthew Horner staring right at her. "Kerrigan! Where the hell is Jim!? If you've done something to him, I swear by the almighty I will bring Armageddon in the form of lasers on your FACE!" Kerrigan replied in a very snarky tone, "Calm down, my dear Matt. I'll show you him now." With a single psionic command, four drones carrying a cocoon entered the room. Matt, his eyes wide in horror as he pieced together what was going on, suddenly became very quiet. "J… Jim? Are you… okay?" A booming voice was heard around the leviathan. "Matthew, I am more than alright. I am powerful! Nothing can stop me now!" Matt started to freak. "Jim! Get a hold of yourself! You're a ZERG! Kerrigan tricked you!" The booming voice was heard again. "Quite the contrary! I chose to be infested, there was no other will then mine!" Kerrigan smirked, and then said one last thing. "Bye bye Matty boy!" Matt yelled "Kerrigan! You do NOT cut this transmission or I swe…" TRANSMISSION TERMINATED. "Now that that is sorted out, Abathur!" Abathur replied, "Yes, my queen?" Kerrigan said, "Is Jim's chrysalis close to hatching?" Abathur replied earnestly, "Yes, my queen. Approximately 5 minutes until the chrysalis hatches. And a discovery. Your DNA that was woven into his infestation seems to have wakened up psionic abilities he never had." Kerrigan was getting all good news. "This is a very good development." Suddenly, the leviathan shook violently. "Izsha! What just happened?!" "It seems that a Yamato class cannon has hit our Leviathan, my queen." Kerrigan realized what was going on. "Matthew Horner! Quick, Izsha, set a course for Char!" "Of course, my queen." As she said this, Jim's cocoon broke, and a newly infested Jim Raynor came out, in every way Kerrigan's equal. His eyes glowed purple, and had more armory plates then Kerrigan, but was less mobile and focused on brute strength. (A brief and small assessment of his abilities.) "Making the jump now, my queen." "Good. The entire Koprulu sector will pay for trying to harm my Jim."

**A dramatic ending, but I had to get a premise for my future fan fictions on this topic. This will be my main focus. The next chapter will focus on Jim growing accustomed to Zerg life and will most likely not be having too much blood and gore. Signing off!  
Much hope,**

**ZergLoverK**


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE OF A COUPLE

**EEKK! 33 reads! It is unknown to me how in the past 11 hours this happened, but all I know is that I plan to be updating this daily, and hopefully each chapter will be 1k to 1.5k words. Thanks, and enjoy! I might include a bit of humor in this, but probably not too much. As always, any discrepancies or errors you see just flood the reviews with them!**

**CHAR, ZERG THRONEWORLD**

The mighty Queen of Blades was jumping up and down like an excited dog. She had been informed that Char was in sight. She had gathered her Leviathans from orbit when she left Korhal, but she had no idea why she spared the Hyperion. Maybe a human side, maybe she felt restraint when killing Jim's oldest companion *Except for Tychus, but he's got a bullet in the face.*. The Queen was informed of the Leviathans' descent into Char's atmosphere. "Good, good… I'm going to go attend to… Matters…" Kerrigan then proceeded to walk down to a large living quarters which inside had a man, looking at his surroundings like a new cat sits on your bed. "Wow… This thing… It's the size of a mountain!" Kerrigan was pleased to see her love, Jim, mesmerized by the sheer mass and size of the leviathan. "Yes, we designed them to replace large amounts of slow overlords carrying us through billions of miles." Jim replied, "Well, I guess that's a rational motive." Kerrigan replied, "Yes, it is very ingenious. Very effective as well." Izsha then broadcast a message psionically, "My queen, we have landed on Char's surface." Kerrigan started jumping up and down, and she grabbed Jim by the collar and rushed out of the ship, killing a few zerglings in her rush to get outside. "Come on Jim! Let me show you true glory!"

**CHAR, QUEEN OF BLADES CITADEL (AKA MAIN HIVE CLUSTER)**

Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades, was sparring with James Raynor, the most wanted man in the Dominion and the now King of Blades (Help me with a name, and I'll replace Blades with Spines or something.) "Jim, you are learning very fast! Now, let's test your psionic abilities, shall we?" Jim was very happy that they were finally together, and complied. "Course darlin', I've only seen this on you and…" Kerrigan proceeded to slap him. "Pig! I read minds, remember?" Jim replied, "Sorry, sorry. I'll try not to think about those…" "Pig!" Kerrigan slapped him again. "Now, enough with that. Test your psionic abilities on these two zerglings. Make them go… to that hydralisk." Jim easily did so. "How about that?" Kerrigan was impressed, but realized that with her psionic abilities replicated into his DNA, that wasn't much of a feat. She then asked Jim to test his new body (Every dirty-minded person, it's NOT what I mean.) He proceeded to use his newfound spine wings, and accidently stabbed the hydralisk he had seen earlier directly in the face. Kerrigan found this very, very amusing. "Very nice! Now, I want you to do something." Jim asked, curiously, "What is it?" Kerrigan replied, "I want you to test out your back armor by being attacked by… let's say… an infested marine." Jim replied, "Fine by me." With a thought, the marine shot at Jim's back armor. The bullets bounced off harmlessly. "Very good! Now… let's test…" Izsha telepathically said something to Kerrigan. "My queen, we are detecting a Terran presence in the place where you killed the Terran General." Kerrigan eyes glistened. "The Dauntless Plateau… I have an idea! Jim!" Jim replied, "Yes, darlin'?" Kerrigan quickly responded, "We can test your newfound powers on the base! Izsha! Send an overlord to the location; I want to hear what they are saying!" "Of course, my Queen." As the overlord approached the Plateau, they figured out what was there. A small Dominion force setting up a base. She then heard one of them talk. "Come on guys, this place gives me goose bumps." The other marine nudged him and said, "What are you talkin' about? The zerg aren't gonna find us." The marine responded, "Oh yeah? Well, Warfield said that too, until the Queen of Blades put a pylon through his chest!" Then a commander, who judging by armor make and voice appeared to be female, said, "Will you two idiots stop crying like babies and be on alert! I will personally shoot you both if you say one more thing." Kerrigan was pleased with this development. "It's always fun to get some practice…" Jim smiled, and they left to the area where the marines were.

**CHAR, DAUNTLESS PLATEAU, DOMINION BASE**

"Do you hear something? Or is it just me?" The one who said this was the marine from earlier, who then got a spinal wing through his brain. Jim Raynor looked up and said one thing. "Surprise." The marines then yelled, "FUCK! KILL THE BASTARD!" Gauss rifles igniting could be heard from miles away. But by the time anyone could say a word; a blood-soaked James Raynor stood over a pile of Dominion Special Forces bodies, and then smashed the communicator for reinforcements. He then proceeded to go to the door of the Planetary Center, and said "Knock knock…" and proceeded to blow the door open. Inside, cowering, were Dominion scientists who were studying creep and its effect on the environment of a planet. When he saw the creep, he said, "Now now, didn't your mother tell you it's not ok to steal?" As he said this he put a spinal blade through the heart of one of the scientists. He then proceeded to knock out the remaining 3 and bring them back to the Hive. When Kerrigan saw them, she said that she had no use for them, and proceeded to kill them. ***WARNING! WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!* **She then proceeded to take Jim to their quarters to get down and dirty. At one point in this endeavor, a hydralisk saw them in a very weird position, as Jim was crouched on Kerrigan and she was making weird sounds. The hydralisk's head promptly exploded.

**Ok, so I lied about not too much blood and gore. And the last part was incredibly weird. BUT, you can't say I didn't warn you. So no suing me! And until next time,**

** Much hope,**

** ZergLoverK**


End file.
